


Characters and scene snippets

by Oracle123



Category: Original Work
Genre: Critque, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Multi, Original Character(s), Original work - Freeform, Please tell me your thoughts, Want to make a story better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27018139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oracle123/pseuds/Oracle123
Summary: I will post ideas for scenes and character ideas, and these will be separate of my other list.





	1. Protagonists

The setting is medium fantasy, where magic is something people are born with. Everyone can see it, some people can actually manipulate it, and the strength of each persons magic depends on how much they had at birth, and how much they are willing to work at it. Fairies and Eldritch elements do exist, and later on the eldritch parts will become more common. There were gods, but not anymore. Story is still being fleshed out, much like the characters.

Amelia: The daughter of a farmer with a patchwork knowledge of nature magic, she is drawn to a group of rebels and joins them in their quest to defeat the queen Synthia. ( She needs to learn how to access the stronger part of her abilities as she is self taught. Is a little naïve, sometimes bites her later.) Reborn nature goddess. Her brother lives in a port town and sells their product for them.

Goal- Rid her town of the corrupt governor running it, find out her connection to others. Once all of it is done, come back and inherit the family farm.

Jacob: The son of a miner he has always had a strong connection to the earth, even without his earth magic. When a dragon came to his town and burned it to the ground, he left to go find and live with Amelia's parents, who were friends with his. Went to live with Amelia after his town was burned. Tends to stick around her to keep her safe. Works as a lumber jack to bring in extra coin, and to stay strong. (Dislikes anything scaled, not the smartest.)

Goal- Find a way to kill the dragon using his old town as a lair, keep Amelia safe.

Nix: Her father was a simple man, a dock worker who married a thief. He tried to get her to quit her thieving ways, but never could manage to kick the habit. In time, Nix learned how to cloak herself in shade, with a bit of assistance from her mother. With her deep if somewhat fragile connection to shadows, she can seem to vanish in them, and even can shadow step. If she does it too many times though she may find she won't be able to leave. She wants a life of adventure and riches. ( Until she can make her connection more stable, she risks turning into a shadow if she pushes herself too far. Needs to lay off the stealing of things she can actually pay for.)

Goals: Become rich, have adventures that challenge her, maybe find a boyfriend.

Alex: Son of a military leader, he fled from his uncles coup which killed his father. He later found out that if was supported by Synthia, and wants to kill her, but first must get his kingdom back. Bickers with Nix about how to achieve goals sometimes. Has a strong connection to Thunder and the sky. ( If his family is brought up, then he can become blinded by hate. Needs to learn to calm down.) Reborn sky god.

Goals-Take back his home, avenge his family by overthrowing his uncle and then Synthia, be a good ruler. Maybe as he grows, have him learn that his subjects are actual people and not just subjects for him to command.

Seer as nickname, real name is Ruby: A student who was born blind but can see through the eyes of animals. She has a pack of three dogs she likes to keep around, and can often be found with them in her lap, book in front of them. Wants to learn as much as she can to try and find a way to fix her eyes. ( No normal magic can fix her eyes, and she would need the god of healing to do so. Is sensitive about her eyes.)

Goals- She wants to find a spell or technique capable of healing her eyes, then open a hospital so she can do the same for others. Wants to help her friends and keep her animals happy. ( She would need an extremely strong spell, or the god of healing to fix her eyes.)


	2. Synthia's faction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Synthias faction: Antagonists

Synthia: A being called an outsider, Synthia was summoned by a weak warlock and their cult, seeking labor for their camp. She proved to be much more than they were able to contain and quickly devoured them, taking their power and faces for herself. She took to wandering, soon finding Nova and following her to find purpose. She made many friends and allies, slowly coming to the conclusion that the reason so many monsters and horrifying creatures exist is because the gods are not doing what they should be. This sense only increased, as well as her anger, when Nova was captured and locked away by her fellow godlings. Wanting to get her, friend?, back, she gathered a group of monsters and disgruntled people to rise against them. After defeating them, her group fell to inviting and old grudges, and spends quite a long time fixing and pulling together people to form a nation, as well as deal with the fallout of the gods going away. She now is trying to find a way to free Nova, as well as create alliances with other nations. Uses a two handed axe. She has shaped her outsider form to look like a dragon, as tribute to her love of all things scaled. Also has a red gem she uses to hide her features, but staring into her eyes for too long causes a sense of unease. Signature power is a black flame that takes much longer to heal than regular injuries. ( Has a blinding hatred of servants of the gods and the actual gods, sees the world as hers to fix up as she sees fit, is blind to some of her friends faults, sometimes treats those younger than her as children, even if they are not. Sometimes has trouble connecting to others, but can fake it fairly well.)

Beawulf: He is the son of a raider and the Fairy Queens guard, who dropped him off at his fathers doorstep before anyone on the court could find out about him. When he was a young child Synthia tried to broker peace with the raiders, but ended up wiping them out. She then took him as her own, raising him to her own standards in the palace. One eye is damaged from a training exercise with his father, but the other one can see through illusions, and he is fairly good at telling truth from lie. ( Has issues with lies, bit of a perfectionist, has depth issues because of damaged eye.)

Apprentice, AKA Amy genta: A Warlock that draws power from Synthia herself, she is usually seen at Beawulfs side. She lacks fine control but makes up for it with brute force, as well as a penchant for stabbing people in their knees. Tends to cut her tongue on her sharp teeth, and can see in the dark. ( Seeks approval from those she sees as above her, is always running out of ointment for her cuts. Needs to stay on Synthias side or she will lose her power)

Brute: A golem with limited intellegence, it serves as the muscle to round out Beawulfs and Apprentices little squad. Is made of stone and powered by magic. ( Can be defeated with enough force. Needs to have their core recharged every 2 days. Limited intellegence.)

Hypnos: A snake who can hypnotize others with his pulsing eyes, and is a rising figure in the Inquisition, a organization made to hunt down any fragments of the gods and of Outsiders. Views Synthia as sort of new god, and has slowly been turning the inquisition into a cult. Synthia is aware of this, and is uncomfortable about it.

Goals: wants to see Synthia ascend to her 'Rightful' place as a goddess, to fully explore old ruins and find artifacts to display, find old stories to have spread and documented.


	3. Fay faction

Fey Queen: Also known as Tiania, she is the twin ruler of the sub dimension called the Fey Wild or the green forest.

She enjoys her power and keeps her subjects entertained by attacking the winter court and raiding the middle world. She is a ruler of slavers and murders, who have their own twisted sense of fun and honor, keen to play mind games and crooked deals.

She seeks to keep her kingdom running off the back of those she captures, and thinks that as long as she dosent take too ma y at a time, she should be fine. She uses a rapier made from a large thorn.

Her portion of the Fey Wild changes people's appearance based off blood purity. If you are a full Summer court Fey, you appear beautiful and elf like. If you have half fey, half anything else, you appear as a human with animal features. If you have no Fey Blood, then you are the turned into an animal that most accurately represents you. This can be broken by sheer power, but would take god like strength to break.

( Her end is she gets devoured whole by Synthia)

Grendel: Brother of Beawulf. He can shapeshift into a larger, more feral version of himself, but is somewhat more stupid in it. He can also use illusions, but it drains him more than he would like.

Frost: Queen of the other portion of the Fey Wild, she has become jaded by her sisters actions, and o longer tries to keep her from attacking the middle world, just keep them from taking her subjects.

She is highly militaristic and respects strength, and mocks those who refuse to fight.

She keeps her kingdom rubbing by digging further I to the ground for resources, her people barely needing food to survive for long distances.

She tends to use a axe made from ice.

Her people tend to be straight forward, and their appearance shows. Few look like the elven beauties of the summer court, but many look short and squat, having thick muscles and a talent for smithing, and creating other things

Her portion of the Fey Wild does not change people's appearance, but does tend to dampen their emotions.

Captain of the Summer guard: birth mother of Beowulf. More ro come later.

Captain of the Winter guard: husband of Ice. More to come later.


End file.
